Reunited
by Beth-chan94
Summary: This is a story set in a time after Ciel has become a demon, but it focuses mainly on Sebastian's past. It tells of a time Sebastian fell in love. It also explains his "bizzare cat fettish," as Ciel says. Katana, shall be reunited with Sebastian again :
1. Katana's Return

Return of Katana

The ballroom shook violently and the lights began to flicker. Ciel's guests were running around in terror. A huge black mist started filled the room and started forming a slightly human shape. Sebastian stood, frozen, on the balcony.

The immensity of this demon's power was terrifying yet so familiar. He knew this power, but could it really her?

"Sebastian, what's going on!" Ciel shouted but Sebastian didn't respond. He was too focused on the black mist. The mist had finally formed in the shape of a woman. Her long red hair covered her ravenous eyes. Her cat ears and tail twitch cautiously. In her talons, she cradles a small, unconscious, blonde haired girl. Ciel's eyes open wide.

"Lizzy!" He cried out in panic. Lizzy whimpers Ciel's name through the demonesses clutches. "Sebastian! Do something!" Ciel growls, but Sebastian didn't hear him.

Sebastian was already walking toward Lizzy and the demon as if in a trance. He stood before her now with his eyes locked on her. He could tell she was starving, but he couldn't believe it was actually her.

"Katana?" Sebastian mumbled and reached for her. The demon woman quickly released Lizzy and took off. Sebastian catches Lizzy before she falls and watches as Katana vanishes. Ciel ran up to Sebastian.

"Who was that!" Ciel demanded.

"Her name is Katana. She is the daughter of the demon lord…and the girl who had stolen my heart years ago." He answers.

"You know her? How!" Ciel growls

"It's a long story young master. Let's get Lizzy home and then I'll explain. It's too dangerous for her to be in this place with all these demons." Sebastian exclaims and takes Lizzy home.


	2. Sebastian's Past Part 1

Sebastian's Past I

"Oh great, I'm going to be late again!" Sebastian groaned looking at his clock. Not only was Sebastian late for his classes yet again, he was late for the annual humanology test. He ran to the school with great haste but was stopped by a voice that was all too familiar.

"Late again I see. Can't you do anything right?" A girl with pink hair and wolf ears snickered.

"Look who's talking, Jade." Sebastian called to her.

"Hey, I'm not late. I'm not going at all." She smiled and walked up to him.

"Skipping again? How are you still enrolled here?" Sebastian teased, but everyone knew why she got away with it. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also the daughter of Demon Lord Alikae.

"Well, I have a good reason for skipping today." She says defensively.

"Oh, and that is?" Sebastian asked.

"It's my sister's birthday today and dad is throwing a party. Now I can't very well miss my own sister's parties now can I?" She says crossing her arms in a cocky fashion.

"I suppose that's true." Sebastian answered.

"You should come too. You can be my date." Jade smiled. Now, around here it is an honor to be asked out by Jade. After all, she was the prettiest girl and her daddy was loaded, not that Sebastian cared.

"Sure, I'll go to the party with you. When should I be there?" Sebastian asks casually.

"6:00pm, don't be late." She winks at him and vanishes.

6:00 finally came around, so Sebastian began to walk to Jade's house. Ok, well house was an understatement; more like castle. As he approached the door, Jade was already there waiting for him.

"Hey, for once you're on time." Jade teases.

"Well, I was afraid that if I showed up late you'd grind my bones into bread or something." He chuckles. Jade giggled and grabbed his arm and dragged him into the party. There were thousands of demons dancing and drinking the night away.

Suddenly, the music stopped and a spotlight shined on the top of the stairs. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the beautiful girl descending the stair case. She had long red hair that had tiny black cat ear sticking out of it. She wore a dazzling Victorian dress that brought out her sapphire eyes.

As soon as Sebastian laid eyes on her, everything else faded away except for her. He walked away from Jade, who by the way was talking to him and he wasn't even paying attention. He pushed past dazed party guest and approached her. She stood there, staring at him with her dazzling eyes.

"My name is Sebastian." He said and kissed her hand.

"Katana, it's a pleasure Sebastian. Shall we dance?" She smiled and he led her to the dance floor, leaving Jade all by herself to glare.


End file.
